


come a little closer, finally

by GlitterDwarf



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Extra Scene, First Time, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterDwarf/pseuds/GlitterDwarf
Summary: It took way too long, but Richie and Eddie can finally admit to each other that they like each other. Why waste any time when you live in the same house?An extra scene from my SMAU.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 128





	come a little closer, finally

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for making this take 400 fucking posts to get to. For all of the readers of my [SMAU OMG They Were Roommates](https://twitter.com/omgroommatesau), thank you for putting up with how fucking slow this burn was. May this begin to make it up to you for all the torture I put you through.

**Richie “Dumbass” Tozier: I like you, too.**

Eddie blinked at his phone, glowing bright way-too-close to his face. He was so happy, suddenly, to be alone in his room, where nobody was around to see his face absolutely fucking  _ glowing _ just from Richie simply saying, finally, that he liked him back. Sure, in Eddie’s ideal world this would have happened immediately after he confessed his own feelings with a dumb fucking scrapbook. 

Or, better yet, maybe a few nights ago at the party, when Eddie sat on Richie’s lap and Richie held him from behind. 

Or, even better  _ yet, _ during the not-a-date-that’s-secretly-a-date Eddie took him on to the Hollywood Bowl. 

Or the one when he took him to the movies. 

Or, fuck, months and months ago. When they first met, when Eddie felt an unexplainable pull to his weird, tall, hilarious,  _ good-hearted  _ and _ kind _ roommate, who threw him a birthday party the day he moved in, who made sure he ate, who was patient and there for him when he was struggling with anxiety. 

Shit, he needed to fucking respond, huh. Eddie bit his lip and huffed out a laugh. Maybe it was too good to be true. He should make sure.

**Eddie: Really?**

He didn’t have to wait long before Richie sent him three texts in quick succession.

**Richie “Dumbass” Tozier: so fucking much, dude** **  
** **Richie “Dumbass” Tozier: I can’t believe you didn’t know** **  
** **Richie “Dumbass” Tozier: EVERYONE knows**

Eddie smiled at his phone screen, then tucked his face into his shoulder to smother the grin spreading wide across his face. What a fucking dork he was, sent completely fucking over the moon over  _ Richie Tozier _ liking him back. It simultaneously felt ridiculous and impossible, and yet here he was.

Still, something was nagging at Eddie, so he had to clarify before he could fully let himself fall into his feelings even more.

**Eddie: Why didn’t you say anything?**

**Richie “Dumbass” Tozier: we’re roommates. and more than that we’re friends. I guess I was afraid of ruining things.**

Eddie’s mouth screwed up in sympathy. The feeling was familiar.

**Eddie: Yeah** **  
** **Eddie: I know how you feel**

**Richie “Dumbass” Tozier: how do you feel right now?**

**Eddie: So scared**

**Richie “Dumbass” Tozier: of what?**

This was it, probably, huh? Eddie let out a big sigh, staring at the screen. After months of dancing around each other, after weeks of putting himself out there but never fully, it was probably time to put all his cards out on the table.  _ Here’s my baggage, Richie, how do you feel about it? Is it too much? Am I too much? You should get out while you still can, Rich. _

**Eddie: I’ll be too much** **  
** **Eddie: That I’ll love you and you’ll leave me**

Richie was silent on the other end for several long moments. Eddie’s heart raced, eyes floating back and forth on the screen, waiting for movement. Finally, after he felt like he was going to have a heart attack, Richie responded.

**Richie “Dumbass” Tozier: I’m afraid that I’ll love you and you’ll never love me back**

God. If only this idiot knew. If only he  _ knew _ how far gone Eddie was already.

**Eddie: I promise you that wouldn’t happen**

It couldn’t. Eddie already loved him.

**Richie “Dumbass” Tozier: and I promise that I’m not going to leave you**

Eddie sighed and waited to respond. He thought of his mom, of having to escape and leave her. He thought of his dad, dying when Eddie was so young, leaving him without wanting to. He thought of Myra, breaking up with him. None of this was on purpose, but in each situation there was collateral damage.

**Eddie: You can’t possible make that promise**

**Richie “Dumbass” Tozier: and you can’t make yours**

Eddie stared at his phone. He couldn’t admit his love just yet. They hadn’t even  _ kissed, _ held hands, done anything. It would be too much, too soon. He didn’t know how to respond to that in a way that didn’t betray how deep Eddie was in this already. Thankfully, Richie started typing again.

**Richie “Dumbass” Tozier: how about this. how about we promise to do our best. to be there for each other. to care.**

Fuck, Eddie loved him so much. This was perfect. 

**Eddie: Yeah. I promise.** **  
** **Eddie: Can we also promise to be patient with each other? To not try to fix each other. To be honest.**

**Richie “Dumbass” Tozier: I promise** **  
** **Richie “Dumbass” Tozier: fuck, eddie. I like you so much**

His heart raced. This was only the second time Richie had said so out loud, and Eddie was sure he would never get tired of hearing it as long as he lived.

**Eddie: I’ve never liked anyone as much as I like you, Richie** **  
** **Eddie: It scares me**

**Richie “Dumbass” Tozier: will you please come here? I want to tell you in person**

**Eddie: I’m running, Richie**

**Richie “Dumbass” Tozier: run to me baby**

Eddie didn’t have to be told twice. He didn’t even bother to put on shoes; he just rolled off his bed, opened his door and he was off. He was going so fast that he actually slammed into the glass door to the backyard, and struggled to get it open. 

“Fucking  _ door,” _ Eddie groaned, rattling the handle. “Don’t cockblock me you fucking  _ bitch.” _

The sound of Bill’s door opening made Eddie freeze. He turned around and watched as his other roommate stepped closer, blearily wiping at his eyes.

“Dude,” Bill started. He looked at Eddie, who probably looked insane, with wild, wide-opened eyes, still clutching the door handle. “Did you guys talk?”

“Yeah,” Eddie said, voice cracking. Bill’s face lit up, despite his sleepiness, and he hopped back and forth on his feet a few times. 

“Fucking  _ finally,  _ yes, I told you!” he gloated, slapping Eddie on the arm a few times.

“I know, I’m happy, so could you fucking help me actually get the fuck over there?”

Bill looked back and forth between Eddie and the door. Slowly, with a carefully schooled face, he reached over and flipped the lock.

“Oh,” Eddie whispered.

“Yeah.”

“It’s been a very long day.”

“Mm-hmm.” Bill nodded.

“I’m gonna...I’m gonna go now.” Eddie ripped the door open and started running across the lawn to Richie’s door. Bill called after him something about being safe and using a condom, but Eddie could barely hear him; in front of him, Richie opened his door with a blinding smile. 

Eddie ran directly into his arms.

Richie let out a quiet huff of a laugh, a mumbled “oof,” but his arms immediately wrapped around Eddie. They held onto each other tight, so tight that Eddie could feel both of their hearts beating against each other where their chests touched. He tucked his head under Richie’s chin and breathed deep, so deep, finally allowed this, finally able to appreciate the broad warmth of Richie without fear, shame, worry.

Richie’s chest started shaking. Eddie snapped his head back and looked up, worried that Richie was crying–not that he could blame him. Instead, he saw Richie grinning, his whole body shaking with silent laughter.

“What...Richie, what? What the fuck?”

Richie pointed, and Eddie turned his head around. Bill was still standing by the sliding glass door, making lewd gestures with his hands and then pretending to hump the door. Regretfully, Eddie disentangled himself from Richie’s arms and turned around to flip off Bill with both hands raised.

“Fuck off, you loser!” he crowed loudly. He could see Bill jumping up and down in excitement before his vision got eclipsed by the door to Richie’s room finally closing.

When he turned back around Richie was there, so close. He took a step forward and led Eddie to lean back against the closed door, forearms bracing on either side of Eddie’s head. Eddie let his head softly fall back against the door, looking up into Richie’s smiling face, and he reached out to tug him closer by the hips.

“I thought you were going to run, Eds,” he murmured. Eddie huffed and squeezed his fingers, letting them run lazily along the top of Richie’s sleep pants, fingers just barely brushing skin.

“I tried but the fucking door cock blocked me.”

“Oh is that what happened?” Richie chuckled, nose tipping down to run along Eddie’s hairline. He pushed up into the sensation, feeling a little like a cat begging for more pets, more attention, more love. “Bill saved you, huh?”

“In my defense it’s a very complicated lock.” Eddie let his fingers dip slowly, just slightly, under the elastic of Richie’s pants. Richie shifted closer, until one of his legs was pressing lightly between Eddie’s. He opened his legs, slightly, letting Richie nudge in. At Eddie’s temple, Richie’s breath hitched, breathing in heavily as he continued to nose along Eddie’s forehead and cheekbone.

“Yeah, a little lever. Truly takes an engineer to open it I guess.” Eddie felt the grin against the side of his face right before Richie left a small peck near his eye. Eddie shivered and pulled Richie in even tighter, hands now at the small of Richie’s back.

“Fuck off,” he grumbled, the message only slightly dampened by the way he was arching his back to get even closer to Richie. They hadn’t even  _ done _ anything but just being here, being near him had him half-hard already. He wondered if Richie was, too, and just the thought had his hips hitching forward, barely. 

Richie dropped one of his arms to slowly run down Eddie’s side. He gripped Eddie’s hip but then kept going, hot fingers grazing down the top of Eddie’s mostly-bare thigh. 

“I see you didn’t stop to put on pants,” Richie mumbled against Eddie’s skin. He huffed out a laugh and let his fingers dip even further below the waistband of Richie’s pants, clocking immediately the way Richie’s breathing got even more labored.

“I know the first time I tried it didn’t work but, I don’t know, I just had a feeling you had a thing for me in shorts.” 

Suddenly, Eddie was cold. Richie took two steps back, brows furrowed, hands on his hips. Then, he jabbed a finger forward, pressing hard into Eddie’s chest.

“Fucking ow? What the fuck?”

“Eddie, did you wear those shorts to the movies on  _ purpose?” _

“Uh,  _ yeah. _ Of fucking course I did, Christ,” Eddie grumbled. Richie gaped at him, looking a little shell-shocked.

“Was that a date?”

“Uh...yeah. I wanted it to be a date.”

Richie let out a frustrated groan, and his hand now gripped Eddie’s shirt. “And the Hollywood Bowl?”

“Yeah, that, too.”

“Shit, Eds. You’ve been trying to date me for a month.”

“Yep,” Eddie laughed, popping the “p” extra hard. “You’re kind of a fucking idiot, you know?”

Richie laughed, then pulled Eddie closer by the shirt. “Apparently.” He buried his face in Eddie’s hair again, which was nice but not quite what he wanted from Richie. Eddie shifted to wrap his arms around Richie again, letting his head rest against that broad chest. “Shit. Fuck, Eds. Why am I so nervous to kiss you?”

“Me, too,” Eddie whispered against Richie’s collarbone. “I think it’s because it’s real.”

“Yeah,” Richie whispered. “I’ve never felt like this before.”

“Same. Fuck. Well, there’s no rush, right? You should be sleeping anyway. Early morning tomorrow and everything.”

“True,” Richie said, slowly. He pulled back and looked Eddie in the eyes, but still kept his arms around Eddie’s shoulders. “You wanna stay with me tonight, though?”

“Yeah,” Eddie breathed. His blood was pumping in his ears, and he grinned, so happy at just the idea of spending the night with Richie.

“Great, you can sleep in my chair again,” Richie said with a grin. Eddie frowned and shoved Richie away. He stumbled backwards, tripping on nothing until he fell back onto his own bed, cackling the whole way.

“Fuck off,” Eddie groaned. He put his hands on his hips and walked to stand between Richie’s splayed legs on the bed, trying–and failing, probably–to look menacing. Richie was propped up on his forearms, smiling so wide that one of his eyes had gone wonky, and fuck if it wasn’t the most endearing thing Eddie had seen in his whole goddamn life. 

“You can’t leave without giving me a goodnight kiss, Eds.” Richie puckered up his lips, closed his eyes and made several cartoonish, exaggerated kissing noises. Eddie didn’t want to examine what it meant that this,  _ this, _ really did it for him. Instead he did his own exaggerated acting, sighing and moving to straddle Richie on the bed as though this were a chore put upon him and not something he had been fantasizing about for fucking  _ months _ now.

The first brush of lips was light, tentative. Nothing more than a whisper of a kiss, molecules barely buzzing against each other at all. Eddie pulled back slightly, so he could look down into Richie’s wide-open eyes. He moved one hand so he could brush a lock of Richie’s hair out of his forehead, smiling down at his roommate.

“Well,” he said slowly. “Goodnight, Richie.”

Richie looked up at him, silent, eyes still huge and round, glasses smudged, face flushed. Eddie was sure he had never seen anything more erotic in his entire life. But then he was being pulled back down and nope,  _ now _ was the most erotic moment in his life.

Their second (third, if you counted their sloppy, accidental kiss on New Year’s) kiss was much  _ more _ than the first. Richie’s mouth was slightly open and wet from the start, and Eddie groaned and opened his own into it immediately. The first brush of their tongues felt electric, heat rushing down Eddie’s spine. Richie’s hands were on his hips, and at the same time he started to pull them closer Eddie was already pushing in closer until their groins touched and  _ fuck _ , yep, Richie was also starting to get hard. They both gasped wetly, and Eddie’s hips stuttered forward, rocking back and forth against Richie. Just this small, slow drag of their cocks together had Eddie whimpering against Richie’s mouth. 

“God,” Eddie groaned, one hand fisting in Richie’s hair to pull him to exactly the right angle, exactly where he needed him. “How do you feel so goddamn  _ good _ already?”

“Eddie, Eds,” Richie whimpered between kisses, arching up so sweetly to meet Eddie’s small thrusts. “You’re amazing. I knew you would be.”

Eddie pushed in even closer, tongue dipping in to taste every part of Richie’s mouth he could reach. Richie’s hands were running up and down Eddie’s bare thighs. He was squeezing and groping and pulling and it seemed like he was just fucking  _ reveling _ in the ability to  _ touch. _ Eddie knew the feeling, and he wanted more of it. He pulled back just far enough to be able to start pushing Richie’s shirt up and out of the way. It was kind of a disaster, of course, all the angles wrong, and Richie’s glasses getting caught in the madness. Richie was chuckling, but Eddie was having none of it.

“Nope, off, get it all off. I want to feel you,” he grumbled, grumpily shoving at Richie’s clothes while Richie’s laughs were smothered in first his shirt and then the sheets. His laughter choked off when Eddie pulled his own shirt off from the collar, a move he had always found ridiculously sexy which, actually,  _ what the fuck? _

“Christ, Eds, you’re gonna kill me,” Richie whimpered, hands running up Eddie’s stomach and chest. 

“You would be so lucky to die while I’m fucking you,” Eddie said, rolling his eyes, and Richie seemed to agree. He bucked his hips up a little, barely rubbing against Eddie where he was still straddling Richie’s waist. 

“I’m down for that,” Richie demurred, eyes half-lidded and smiling. 

“Don’t be. I don’t actually want you to die, fuckface.”

“Then you gotta change, like, everything about you, dude, sorry,” Richie said, laughing, eye wonky again. Christ it was fucking cute, what the fuck. 

“Whatever. Just shut the fuck up and get naked.”

“You, too, dummy.” 

They both struggled for a moment, but soon enough they were laying down on their sides, facing each other, hands and eyes happily roaming all the new skin.

“I keep thinking I’m going to wake up,” Richie mumbled as he squeezed Eddie’s hip and ran his thumb along his hip bone. “And all of this is going to be a dream.”

“You  _ should _ be sleeping, Rich. Early morning and all that.” Richie yawned and nodded in response, but he didn’t look happy about it.

“Yeah, probably. Do you want to stop?”

“Fuck, no,” Eddie said, and he leaned in again to brush their lips together. Richie whimpered into the kiss and pulled Eddie in closer, until both of their bare cocks were brushing against each other.  _ Fuck, _ but it felt nice, even nicer than the rutting earlier. He moved to run his lips and tongue down Richie’s sharp as fuck jaw, finally getting the taste he had been craving for weeks. “We can take our time later, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Let me take care of you tonight, Rich.”

“Anything you want, baby,” Richie murmured, the pet name bursting something in Eddie’s chest wide open. “I’m yours.”

“I’m yours, Rich,” Eddie said, kissing against the base of Richie’s throat, as he finally took hold of Richie’s cock in his own fist. Richie groaned and arched his back, chasing the feeling of Eddie’s fist. Rich was already a little wet and sloppy from pre-come, apparently more turned-on than Eddie realized, so the glide was fairly easy from the start. In moments he was panting wetly against his pillow, hand gripping Eddie’s hip, then ass cheek, then thigh as his touch ran across Eddie’s lower body, so close to where Eddie wanted it. 

“Fuck, I’m so close already, this is embarrassing,” Richie laughed wetly, voice choking off into a groan as Eddie gave a particularly firm squeeze on the upstroke. He could get lost in this, the thickness of Richie’s cock in his fist, the splotchy red staining Richie’s face, throat and chest. 

“It’s not embarrassing, Rich, it’s fucking hot,” he choked out, then bit lightly where Richie’s throat met his fucking  _ shoulders _ . Richie let out a truly pornographic noise at this, so he bit him lightly again, then slightly firmer, before backing off to give soothing licks to the spot.

“Let me, let me,  _ fuck, _ let me,” Richie babbled, hand finally reaching around Eddie’s arm to grope at Eddie’s own cock. “Can I?”

“Yes, fuck, anything,” Eddie gasped. Their mouths met again, but the kisses were sloppy, both heavily distracted by how  _ good _ it felt to both touch and be touched. Their strokes were a little sloppy, a little frenzied, but also so fucking good. In the moment, Eddie wasn’t sure which was stronger: the burning and tightening heat of pleasure coiling up in his stomach; or the emotions in his chest he was choking on, pounding against his rib cage.

“Rich, Richie I, I l–” he choked out as he came, hot spurts on Richie’s fist.

“Shit, Eds, fuck, I made you do that, I did that,” Richie gasped, and then he was coming, too. 

They both laid there, panting, pressing slow, quiet kisses every few seconds for a while, until Richie was almost completely relaxed and yawning.

“Nope, no,” Eddie laughed, sitting up. “We’re both fucking disgusting. Don’t fall asleep before I clean you up.”

“Too late, you already killed me, Eds,” Richie said around a yawn. “Make sure my funeral is lit.”

Eddie ignored this, for once, escaping to Richie’s attached bathroom to get a wet washcloth. He wiped himself down first, then grabbed another washcloth, wet it, and returned to clean Richie up. He looked like he was already lightly dozing, but he smiled sleepily up at Eddie.

“Don’t go back to your room, baby. Stay with me.”

And, well. Who was Eddie to refuse that kind of invitation? After putting the washcloths away in Richie’s–too full, yikes–hamper, he crawled back into Richie’s bed and got under the covers with him.

“Are we boyfriends now?” Richie asked, sleepily, one eye barely open. Eddie smiled and pressed soft kisses to Richie’s forehead, then nose, then each of his eyelids.

“Yeah, if you want to be.”

“I want to be,” Richie said. He was soon asleep.

Eddie wasn’t sure when he fell asleep himself, but it wasn’t for a while. He had a long stretch of time ahead of him where he could do this, could wrap his arms around Richie, stroke his hair while he slept, catalogue every minute expression that came across his sleepy face. But he couldn’t wait for later. He started now.


End file.
